TURKs: Covert Ops
by Lastiel Rusc
Summary: There are many divisions in Shinra, but what about the other division TURKs? The one that that other heads of different divisions didn't know about. That would be the Covert Ops. Slight crazyness and insaneness, based on OCs.


**TURKS: Covert Ops.**

In Mideel a TURK was being lectured about drawing attention to herself while out on a mission. The head TURK of the base didn't want to hear stupid excuses or lame reasons, the action in question nearly caused one of their own to take a walk with death, something none of them wanted to do.

"Now." Sorcha took a deep breath, "Why did you stab that guy in the bar?" Briann had to blink a few times to make sure that she was being asked a question, since most of the time when she was being lectured she toned the person lecturing her out.

"Why? I think he was hitting on me… not too sure bout that though…" Briann rambled, a bit causing the other two TURKs in the room to silently laugh, their friend and partner might be dense in that area but when it came to stealing or something of that sort she was an expert. Heck they thought that she did steal something from nearly every person in the bar before that incident happened. "And his hand was wandering." She told Sorcha as if it explained her action, when all she got was a raised eyebrow she explained. "I don't like being 'felt up' as he put it." Briann crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the window. The three TURKs shared a collective sigh, Briann was being a bit immature, and she seemed to have forgotten that it was pretty much her idea.

"Briann it's no wonder why you were being felt up, you were dressed as a scantily clad bar maid, under cover." Briann tried to interrupt Rokai but failed as Rokai continued. "It was YOUR idea." She reminded the younger TURK, silencing any other protests that might have been made.

"We tried to warn you, but you were being stubborn as usual. Though you did look hot, instead of how you normally look, like a boy." Desii partially ended the argument but then started up a completely different one instead.

"So, I'd rather look like a boy rather than being hit on all the time. Seriously, I don't get it why do you like being hit on by everyone?" Briann stated and then asked Desii, pretty much ignoring the glare she was getting from Sorcha.

"Because it's easier to manipulate those kinds of people, and it's fun." Briann looked at Desii with a blank look on her face.

"Fun? Whatever, you and your pastimes." Briann shook her head and looked back at Sorcha.

"I'm taking away your coffee privileges for a month." She stated, watching the outburst from Briann with a small grin tugging at her features.

"WHAT! NO! NOT THE COFFEE! I need that to survive! Come on, please?" Briann begged trying to get Sorcha to allow her to have the caffeinated substance.

"No. That's final. Now I know that you stole from nearly everyone at that pub. Where is it I want to see it." Briann sighed and let her head fall in defeat, as she picked up her medium sized messenger bag and dumped the contents onto Sorcha's desk. Much to Sorcha's disapproval, allowing herself a small grin Briann began to explain what she took from the people at the pub.

"Let's see we've got ID's, passes, money… why I lifted that I don't know…" Briann picked up a scarf, inspected it and shrugged as she dropped it back onto Socha's desk. "Oh, yeah… some of them were packing, so I felt that I needed to relieve them of their weapons." She explained the gun and random throwing knives.

"Too bad you couldn't have gotten all of the weapons before they started shooting at us after you shanked that guy." Desii spat out, she was the one that the bullet got way too close too, thankfully she shot a guy nearby and the body took the bullet for her as it was falling to the floor.

"You're an overzealous thief." Rokai commented as she inspected the knives, they weren't of good quality, actually they were pretty crappy she was surprised to know that they could fly kinda straight when thrown. Briann simply shrugged.

"Better to be overzealous rather than impartial and in trouble." Sorcha decided at that moment to tap her desk.

"You are in trouble, and we've got to talk about you coming up with plans and not sticking to it. I swear you're getting as bad as Reno. Thank goodness Veld decided to keep him in Midgar, I've got my hands full with just you and your stupidity. And if you decided to do something anytime soon that will cause me even more paperwork than what I already have to do, you will not like the consequences." Sorcha stated as she saw the sly grin Briann was getting. "Now all of you get out, I need to finish all this paperwork by the end of the day." The three TURKs slightly shrugged and walked out although a bit slower than normal just because they felt like being an annoyance, since there was nothing else to do. After the door was shut to Sorcha's office they began to chatter while they made their way down to the break room since they were pretty sure that they didn't have anything too awfully important sitting on their desks.

"So how'd you like being felt up?" Dessi asked, just wanting to get a reaction if not an answer to her question. Briann glared at Dessi before going over and starting a fresh pot of coffee.

"That guy was lucky I didn't have the time to slowly cut his fingers from his hands and then cut off his now useless hands from his arms." Dessi shrugged and turned to get some kind of food out from the cupboards hopefully there was something that was still eatable and wanted to eat.

"Oh yea, Briann you do that and then we'll have to take a trip to Midgar to have the Psychiatrist check your head. We don't need ya to go nuts and then decide to attack us." Rokai shot Briann a 'yes-we-know-what-you-mean-but-please-don't-actually-do-it' look. A sigh came from Dessi, of which made both Rokai and Briann end their unspoken staring contest to see what was wrong.

"Hunh?" It took a minute or two for Dessi to realize that they both were staring at her to see if something was wrong. "It's nothing, but we're out of things to eat that aren't starting to mold and evolve." Briann started to smile, she knew what that meant, heck all three of them did, but the question was would one of them be the one that kept the rest of them from doing something stupid that will cause Sorcha to become pissed?

"No, Briann. I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. We are not going to raid SOLDIER's break room." Rokai put her foot down and was as firm as she could possibly be. Going into SOLDIER territory was stupid especially when Briann quite nearly always was caught over half way though relieving them of their wallets.

"Briann if you go in there you'll be going alone and I won't heal you. Hell I'll hide all of the Cure Materia and anything else that can be used to make you feel better." Dessi threatened, she could get scary if she needed to but for the most part she was the nicest one and the sanest one of the TURKs though she didn't let any of that effect her while working, orders are orders they're meant to be followed even if she didn't agree with all of them.

"You both are kill joys." Briann pouted at the coffee pot that was going annoyingly slow.

"And you aren't allowed to have any coffee. Remember." Dessi pointed out.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to drink?" Dessi offered her a cup of water which was glared at. "I don't drink that shit."

"Well then you'll have to deal with tea or milk. Take your pick. You might not like it but we don't want to have to deal with you being beaten to a pulp or dismembered simply because you drank some coffee." Rokai explained, for some odd reason she was getting a headache it certainly was not because of an annoying burnet that seemingly had a death wish. Out of no where a PHS began ringing.

"Mmm trouble, yea trouble now. I'm in trouble y'all, I disturb my town. I'm trouble, yea, trouble now. I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town."

"Stupid.. where, ah. Ello? What…. RENO, no wait… Zack? So Reno put you up to this. Well here's my answer."

"Click" Brian shut the PHS and tossed it across the room.

"So that's what you get for starting the prank calling war." Dessi giggled out, finding Briann's actions and reactions extremely funny.

"Well since Dessi is dying from fits of giggles, can you tell me what a Zack is?" Briann asked as she glanced over at Rokai while she picked up her PHS and began to reassemble it.

"A Zack? What? Oh, I think he's a part of SOLDIER from what I understand he seems to be similar to Reno except he's more loud and stupid than Reno. But when they both start plotting together, even the higher ups tremble because Reno has the intelligence while Zack has the strength to pull off any number of pranks that could cost the company billions, not to mention traumatize everyone in the vicinity." Rokai explained.

"Oh, ok." Briann responded and as soon as her PHS turned back on she began texting.

"You're making a note aren't you?" Dessi asked since she finally stopped giggling. A simple nod confirmed it. "Let me guess it says 'Meet Zack person' along with 'Fuck up Hojo's Lab' you're going to get us into so much trouble." Briann grinned.

"But this will be FUN! And we can get Reno back for messing with your Iced Tea, and for gluing your sword to its sheath." Briann was over joyed at the thought of getting Reno back, while it seemed that her two friends needed convincing.

"No we don't need Sorcha, Tseng, and Veld pissed at us. There are consequences." Rokai tried to get Briann to see reason.

"Nah, I don't think Sorcha will be pissed, she might help. Last time we were in Midgar he pretty much made a disturbance that caused her to get even more paperwork to do. I think she'll help plot if nothing else." Briann explained.

**Meanwhile…**

Sorcha suddenly sneezed out of the blue. Damn someone was probably talking about her.

"Ring, ring!" She sighed as she put down her pencil and stared at the phone "Ring Ring!" Muttering a curse she picked it up.

"Sorcha. Really now….We need to back? But we were just there a month ago. No, I understand. Yes we'll be there in a few days. Un hunh, ok Bye." Sorcha rubbed her temples; she did not want to go back to Midgar this soon, well since there was a very good chance that she might just beat the living daylights out of a certain Red head. Sighing she picked up her PHS and sent a text message to the other three TURKs informing them that they will be leaving for Midgar in the morning.


End file.
